Mystical Creatures: The Actual Story!
by Keiko-keket
Summary: I finally did it! I finally wrote chapter one to my trailer! Bwahahaha!! Summary: Look at trailer to see! Reveiw kindly, flames will be used to roast marshmellows! mmmmmm, marshmellows!


Mystical Creatures By Keiko G.O.D

Keiko: KONNICHI-WAAAAA!!! I'm finally back, and ready to write! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out!

Ryou: Better late than never.

Keiko: If only my teachers thought like that! **sniffles** The evilness which is homework.

Bakura: Hurry up and write!

Keiko: Ooooooo- kayyyy!!!

Chapter One: Yugi

One bright sunny morning, in the small town of Grish, a family came to visit. The children of this family were ecstatic, they were going to see there elder Grampa, who promised to tell the story of the legendary battles. The battles that led to peace and harmony. 

Stepping up, towards a small house made of brick, painted purple, glistening in the morning light, they saw their elder sitting in a chair on the porch, and looked to be asleep.

Driana: Grampa!!! Wake uuuuppp!!! 

The figure awoke, his graying hair being blown in a gentle breeze, captured for a moment, before let go. The man sat up, and turned is kind violet eyes towards the children, and smiled.

Grampa: Hello Driana, Chelli, Marak. How is your morning.

Chelli: It's great grampa!

Grampa: And I assume you want me to tell you that story, hm?

Marak: Yes pwease Gwampa!

Grampa: Very well. **leans back in chair, and closes eyes** Have you ever heard of the legend " When man and mystery doth forge together, all evils shall perish, and peace shall arise from the ashes, to be purified by the light"?

Driana: Yes Grampa.

Grampa: Well, that legend was what started this all. You see, back when I was a young boy, the people of our world hated to see all these strange creatures, the creatures of legend, be so happy, while their lives were filled with hardships. That was when Emperor Pegasus (shoulda seen dat comin) had issued the warrant that the creatures were able to be used as slave, being as they were, in his thoughts, a lower form of life. The humans were overjoyed at that announcement, and started attacking, and destroying the villages of these magestic creatures. The survivors were either captured or went into hiding, in the forests, mountains, deserts, and oceans. 

But, that is not where this story starts. It starts with a young boy named Yugi, who lived in this very town. On his 12th birthday, he was to be given a present, one that would change his entire life…

*~*~*~

A head of crimson, black and blonde hair jumped out of his bed, early in the morning. The young boy, Yugi, was bouncing for joy, seeing he just turned another year in age. Getting dressed in his usual leather pants, white shirt, and buckle around his neck, he quickly ran down the stairs, to the breakfast table, where his family was waiting for him. His mother, Geniva, his father, Ivan, and his older brither, Jhenn.

Geniva: Happy birthday Yugi!

Jhenn: Jeez, you're getting too old to be that short, Yug! (no, it's not Joey)

Yugi: Jhenn! That's not fair!

Ivan: Yugi is right, Jhenn. He can't help how tall he is. **turns to Yugi** By the way, Yugi, there is a present fo you out in the stables. Go check it out, and then come back for breakfast.

Hopping up and down, Yugi went as fast as his little legs could carry him. Running into the stables, he saw, with horror, at what his present was. A giant wolf, with a large, heavy chain around his its, and even larger, and heavier chains around its legs, not allowing it to move. Whip marks, stained with blood marred the beautiful white fur, and it's ribs poked out of its sides, a sing of not being fed.

Yugi: My gods…

This caused the wolf to look in his direction, and it tried to get up and snap at him, but now Yugi could see the tight muzzle around it's mouth, keeping if from being able to bite.

Yugi: You poor thing… who did this to you?

Ivan: **walks in** Ah, Yugi, you like your present. We would've gotten it trained for you, but they recently caught this one, and didn't have time to put it in it's place. 

Yugi: Why?

Ivan: You need someway to prouve that you're growing up, and having one of those as your slave will be the perfect way.

Yugi: Father, you know I'm against this!

Ivan: Grow UP Yugi, you need to stop thinking that they are equal. They aren't. So, show it YOU are it's boss, and that if it doesn't do what you say, hit it, whip it, kick it, whatever, it'll make you feel good, and it'll eventually learn you're it's master.

Yugi: No…

Ivan: **holds out a whip** Take it! It's about time you learned how to use one.

Yugi: **tears start to form in eyes** I can't…

Ivan: Yes, you can!

Yugi shut his eyes, and clenched his fists. He started to shake.

Yugi: I WON'T!!!

Ivan: You WILL!

Yugi: No!

Ivan walked up to the wolf. He reared his arm back, and let the whip tear into it's tender flesh, causing it to whimper.

Ivan: See! This is how you do it! If you won't I will!

Yugi fell onto his knees, tears streaming from his eyes. 

Yugi: No…

Ivan: I'll leave you here. When I come back, you will do as you're told!

Ivan then left, leaving the boy with his wolf. After many minutes, Yugi finally crawled over to the wolf, and started to pet it's head.

Yugi: I'm sorry… my father has always been like that… why can't he see that we ARE equal…

Wolf: **in low voice** Beats… me… (hehe, no pun intended)

Yugi's head snapped up, as he heard the calm voice emnate from the being in front of him.

Yugi: You… can talk?

Wolf: Course… I can. Didn't think humans listened.

After a few moments of silence, Yugi asked another question.

Yugi: Do you have a name?

Wolf: I… am Seto.

Yugi: Seto? That's a nice name. **frowns** Father will hurt you if you stay here. I'll let you go, if you want.

Seto: Please…

Yugi got to his feet. A determined look crossed his face. Grabbing the keys that hung on a hook, he started to unlock the chains. When he finished, Seto slowly got to his paws.

Yugi: Hold on, I forgot the muzzle.

Undoing it quickly, he stepped back as Seto opened his mouth, showing the many sharp, glistening teeth.

Seto: Thank you.

Yugi: You better go…

At the door, Seto stopped.

Seto: Won't you get in trouble for helping.

Yugi: **pales** Oh yeah…

Seto kneeled down.

Seto: Come with me?

Yugi: **brightens** Really?

Seto: Your kindness could save all of us who are now considered property. I was fighting against humans to free my brethern. If you wish, you could help our resistance.

Yugi: **gets determined** Of course I'll help. You ARE my equal, no matter what people say.

Seto: Then let's go.

Yugi climbed up on Seto's back. Getting back up on his feet, Seto crashed through the door, and ran out into the forests. Enraged yells followed them for some time.

*~*~*~*~

Keiko; And that was Chappie one!

Ryou: So there's Yugi, and Seto… when am I coming.

Keiko: Soon my pretty, soon! Muahahahahahahaaaaaaa!!!

Everyone: REVEIWS!!!!


End file.
